


2100 Hours

by miera



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first-time PWP. (09/05/2003)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2100 Hours

Malcolm flopped down on the bed, towel still around his waist from the shower. He had not had the best day. Nothing tragic had occurred, but many small things had gone awry. It was highly irksome. A thorough workout and a shower had not erased all the tension either, although he was feeling languid from the hot water.

He had finally capitulated to the bad day and left the Armory. Miraculously, he had left several chores for the next shift instead of remaining to do them himself. One of the ensigns had actually asked if he was feeling alright.

Malcolm smirked to himself. He must be spending too much time around Commander Tucker, if he was actually not insisting on fixing every tiny problem with his own hands. Trip was much better at delegating.

"Shit!" Malcolm sat up abruptly. He had forgotten that he was supposed to meet Trip for movie night at 2100 hours. Which had been about 10 minutes ago.

Malcolm got up and was halfway to his closet when the door chimed. Cursing again, he answered it.

Trip's concerned look faded as he took in what Malcolm was wearing, or rather not wearing. "I got worried when you didn't show up on time, I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Trip said, grinning.

"Please come in," Malcolm stepped back. "I'm terribly sorry, Trip. We had a number of small problems in the Armory today and I was so wrapped up thinking about them that I forgot until just now..."

"It's okay, Malcolm. In fact, I'm starting to think it was entirely worth it," Trip cast an appreciative glance down the other man's body.

Malcolm felt a hot blush begin to creep up his neck. "I can be dressed in a minute if you still want to catch the rest of the movie." He gestured towards his closet.

Trip shrugged, eyes still on Malcolm's torso. "It's alright. I've seen it before."

Malcolm paused, confused. "Then why did you want to go?"

Trip took a step closer to him. "I figured it was an easy way to get you to relax. Well, easier than digging up another bottle of bourbon." Trip's blue eyes darted up to Malcolm's face, twinkling in the low light of the room.

Ducking right past the implications of Trip's comment, Malcolm chuckled. "I am capable of relaxing without alcohol. Although I admit it does make some things easier."

Trip moved even closer. Malcolm could feel the warmth radiating off the taller man's body, making him acutely conscious that he was wearing nothing but a towel. He shivered, from the cool air in the room or something else he wasn't sure.

"What kinds of things?"

Malcolm blinked, momentarily unable to remember what they had been talking about.

At his blank look, Trip closed the final gap between them. Soft lips pressed against Malcolm's, sending delicious shocks through his entire nervous system. The kiss deepened, and warm fingers trailed over Malcolm's bare stomach. He shuddered, moaning, and grabbed the engineer. Malcolm's fingers buried themselves in the blonde hair, pulling the other man closer.

Trip's fingers continued to caress Malcolm's abdomen, drawing a surprisingly intense reaction from the armory officer. Malcolm became almost savage, kissing Trip so hard his lips were bruised. When they were both starting to get light headed, Trip let go, pulling away.

For a moment they stood still, both gasping for air. Malcolm covered his eyes with his hand, shocked over what he had just done.

"Trip, I—"

"Malcolm if you think for even a nanosecond about apologizing for that, I'm going to kick your ass." He shifted, evidently trying to make his jeans more comfortable.

Malcolm smirked in spite of himself.

Trip saw the smirk. "I would never have guessed you were a tummy rub kind of guy."

That wiped the smirk right off. Malcolm blushed even harder.

"So, does it work with other things?" Trip asked conversationally. His fingers drifted to the point where Malcolm's towel was tucked in.

"I'm sorry?" Malcolm frowned, again having trouble tracking the conversation.

"You get all hot and bothered," Trip observed, looking at the visible bulge appearing under the towel, "From fingers. Does it work with other things?" Trip nuzzled Malcolm's neck. "Like lips, for example?"

For a moment, Malcolm froze, undecided. Then he turned his face towards Trip's and a dazzling smile lit up his face. "Why don't you try it and find out?"


End file.
